


Stress Relief

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Bruises, Eye Licking, F/M, Femdom, Gratuitous Smut, High Heels, I don't know why either, Light on Plot Heavy on Porn, Nosebleed, Shameless Smut, Smut, don't ask why I use random old expressions like that, this fic makes the dashcon ballpit look as clean as a whistle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Adiane pays Viral a visit before going off to avenge Thymilph.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you re-watch Gurren Lagann after 247 years and remember that it made you realize you have a thing for femdom owo

Life had never been especially kind to Viral, and those annoying humans who stole Dai Gunzan only amplified that unfortunate truth. Thymilph was dead and Viral was well and truly fucked now. He closed his eyes and made no move to resist when Adiane lashed him with her scorpion tail, taking each blow without resistance as he asked her permission to accompany her to take Dai Gunzan back from those filthy naked apes. 

In response, she told him she would avenge Thymilph herself and for him to stay out of it, and so without even considering defying her orders, Viral went back to his den to sleep for the night, hoping his dreams might at least be a bit more pleasant than reality. He closed his eyes when Adiane walked off, not trusting himself to not do something stupid like beg her for another chance if he watched her walk away. 

Later that evening, alone and too aggravated to want to stay conscious, he quickly cleaned himself up and plopped down on his bed, hoping sleep would hurry up and give him a break from everything as soon as possible. Several moments after he closed his eyes, doing nothing except staring at the inside of his eyelids while he waited for sleep to do its thing, he heard a knock on his door, followed by a familiar voice telling him she was coming in. 

It was just like her to disregard his personal space and sense of privacy, he acknowledged. It was nothing to him, he thought, opening his eyes immediately upon the intrusion and stood to greet her. 

"General Adiane?" Viral asked, standing as straight as possible, his full attention on her. 

"Hmph, didn't think you'd be one to sleep this early. Oh well, it's not like you won't have time for that when I'm done with you." Adiane mused, giving him a look that made him wonder if she was going to slap him with her tail again and berate him like she had earlier, but she did no such thing; instead kicking the door shut. 

A pang of guilt hit Viral as his eyes were glued to her leg when she kicked the door shut, but he couldn't help himself regardless, and Adiane didn't fail to notice. 

"What're you looking so morose for? You think I'd come all this way just to yell at you again?" she remarked once the flash of interest in his eyes faded, her voice trailing off for a moment before continuing. "Well, maybe I would, but that's not why I'm here right now. Do you know why I'm here?" she finished with more than a touch of danger in her voice. 

Though he didn't dare dream of admitting it out loud, something about the tone of her voice set off a familiar spark inside him, one that made the cramped, dimly lit space that served as his den feel at once all too hot and suffocating. 

"Miss-I mean, general-Adiane?" Viral felt his stomach leap inside him when Adiane strode towards him, grabbing his chin in her hand before he could think of an intelligent response. 

"You're not exactly my type, but since Thymilph's dead, I suppose you'll have to do." Adiane told him, studying his face to see if he produced an amusing reaction for her. "Still, I must say it's rather convenient that I have a subordinate like you in the meantime. Earlier, you said you wanted to help me, isn't that right, Viral?" she asked, stroking the side of his face with a devilish look in her eye. 

"Certainly, ma'am, I mean-I won't disappoint you, I promise-" Viral stammered, the spark of electric heat inside him growing worse by the second, wishing he could open a window, but unfortunately there were none around. 

"Good, I'm glad to hear it, Viral. I suppose even a bumbling moron like you is good for something for a change." she told him, her voice suddenly hot in his ear as he felt her tongue slither into the hole there as quick as a flash of lightning. 

She let go, moving away a moment to get a better look at him. As expected, he wasn't wearing anything interesting, just long pants and a ratty old shirt with long sleeves, both a drab beige color that almost blended in with the furniture. "Take off your clothes." 

"Ma'am?" Viral's eyes widened as she took off her corset. 

"Did I stutter?" Adiane replied, her scorpion tail darting out playfully from under her kimono (if such a thing were possible,) without hitting him. 

"No, ma'am." Viral acknowledged, doing as he was told without complaint. 

The truth was, Viral could just hit her and run away if he really wanted to, and most likely she wouldn't be able to kill him, but something more hazy and nebulous besides the fact that he wanted to keep his job kept him there, and he stood as still as a statue when her eyes roamed across his body, her scorpion tail swishing playfully back and forth as she strode towards him again. 

"Hmm, well, I guess you're easier on the eyes than I would have guessed with all those baggy clothes you wear." she remarked, running her hands across some of his scars. "And I'm more impressed by what you've got down there than I expected." Adiane continued, her hand resting on his thigh dangerously close to his cock. 

The weak compliment was more pleasant to hear than Viral would have thought, judging by the way his body reacted. Then again, even after all the times she had beaten up on him, Viral never bothered to object to anything Adiane did to him-though fighting for the spiral king was more lucrative than other jobs, if he tried hard enough, he could eke out a living doing something else instead-but somehow he had never really considered it. 

Before Viral could decide on something to say, Adiane pushed him back, causing him to sit back down on his bed. "Get on your knees." she told him, pulling him forward a bit when she realized she had shoved him back a bit too far, the same devilish look in her eyes as before. "Show some respect for your commanding officer, solider." No sooner than his knees made contact with the hard floor, Adiane grabbed his chin again, forcing him to look at her and stepped on his leg, still wearing her high heels. 

Viral couldn't help but wince a little when she dug the pointy heel of her shoe into his chest, her shoe resting mere inches below his face, studying the look on it, humming in delight when she noticed he was half-hard now. "As amusing as the look on your face is, I think I'd rather see you like this." she told him, moving her foot so her shoe was on his face. 

"Nn-!" Viral made a small noise reacting to the sensation of her shoe pressing on his face, not sure if he was horrified, confused, or something else when he discovered that it made him feel that much more aroused. Truly, he was a mystery to himself, and the thought did nothing to comfort him, though the view of Adiane's tits he had in his current position did take away the sting a little. 

"Go on, you know what to do." Adiane told him, pushing a little harder on his face. "Even a clod like you couldn't possibly mess this up, trust me." 

"Mn-yes, ma'am." Viral muttered, cringing a little internally at how hard he was-if he finished prematurely in front of her, he would never forgive himself. His dignity, well, that had been gone since the disastrous battle with the gunman-piloting naked apes, so he licked her shoe without any hesitation. Dignity was nothing more than a faraway dream now, and it certainly didn't make him hard either. 

Adiane chuckled in that weird, shrill way of hers-it was slightly annoying but hotter than he expected-while Viral licked her shoe, slobbering all over it like a desperate puppy, only whining a little when Adiane slapped his hand away when he tried to touch himself. "I can't have you finishing too soon, I have more plans for you, silly boy." Adiane scolded him with some semblance of playfulness in her voice. "Don't worry, once I'm done, if you do a good job, you'll get your reward. Just don't disappoint me and everything will work out." 

"Mn-yes ma'am, I-I won't disappoint you." Viral manged to get out, even as she ground the tip of her heel into his face harder.

"Not that I really need to tell you, but don't stop until I say so-" Adiane said while Viral kept on licking her shoe. "You got that?"

A low whine from Viral was all the acknowledgement she needed as he continued slobbering on her shoe, his tongue working on the sole of it as he looked up at her with a very amusing expression etched on his face.

"Hold on." Adiane told him, pushing down harder. "Lie down." He did as he was told, Adiane grinding the heel of her shoe on his face all the while, Viral not even bothering to hide the fact that he was far too turned on now, squirming around as he panted and whined from the aggravation of not being able to touch himself.

When Adiane noticed the thin train of blood dripping from his nose, she let off him, stepping back a moment to kick off her shoes and hike up her skirt to reveal the length of her perfect, long legs, stepping on his face once again, her foot bare this time. Viral tried to breathe as best as he could through the blood drippping from his nose, but couldn't help but make a few desperate panting and whining noises all the same. Forbidden curiosity nagged at him, and he reached out to touch her leg, amazed at how soft and smooth the porcelain hued skin felt, pushing himself up as much as he could in his current state, which amounted to lifting his face a few inches off the ground, to-

"Go on if you're so desperate, you silly boy. It's more than you deserve, but I suppose I'll be generous and let you have a taste just this once." Adiane told him, pulling his hair roughly enough to force him into a sitting postion and giving him a cruel grin. His nosebleed had stopped, leaving a thin stain of red that stopped on the edge of his chin. "Show me the respect due to your commanding officer." she encouraged Viral as he began kissing and caressing her leg. His eyes closed for the briefest moment as a low whine vibrated in his throat, wanting so desperately to taste her skin, feel the shape of her in his hands-when his hand roamed a little too high, Adiane pushed him down again, forcing him to lie down as she straddled him.

"Unh-Adi-" Adiane slapped his face with her tail, causing his nose to bleed again. "Did I say you were allowed to be so familar, Viral?" Adiane admonished him, grabbing his face in her hand as she bent down to get closer to him. "You haven't proved yourself worthy of that privilege just yet-if you don't disappoint me, tonight, maybe that will change. But not unless I say so, is that clear?"

"Hn-yes, of course, ma'am." Viral said, coughing a bit as a bit of his own blood leaked into his mouth. "Now that's better." Adiane told him, lifting his face up close to hers to lick his eyeball.

Viral whined a little at the odd, perplexing sensation-it was pretty uncomfortable at first, but that soon faded, leaving him with a fuzzy feeling he couldn't put into words as she straddled him yet again, wiping the blood from his nose off his face with one hand and shoving her bloody fingers in his mouth.

"Hnn-mmnn-!" Viral sputtered a bit on the taste of his own blood combined with her long, slender, perfectly manicured fingers in his mouth, drooling a little as she pulled on his tongue. "Mnnnhh-"

"Looks like this might come in good use later." Adiane remarked after pulling her fingers out of his mouth, glancing at the saliva-covered digits for a moment while Viral gasped and writhed under her.

The blush staining his cheeks was hilarious, but Adiane didn't really have time to get into all that just now-that would have to wait for another time, and only if the silly boy didn't disappoint her too much. Instead, she opted to open her kimono, grabbing one of Viral's paws and placing it on one of her tits.

"You want to touch this, don't you?" she teased him, pulling his hand away just as soon as she brought it there, enjoying the desperate low whine he let out when she rubbed the pad of her thumb on his adam's apple. "Well, maybe another time."

She started stroking his cock with her saliva-covered hand, the wetness serving as a perfect form of lubrication to speed things up. As much fun as it had been to torment him, Adiane really was a busy woman, and she had to be going soon.

"Ahh, what an obedient boy you are, and so responsive-you're already this hard and I've barely even done anything to you." Adiane cooed in a voice dripping with danger and amusement as she continued stroking him, flashing him a wicked grin when he whined pitifully, having been hard for quite some time now and pretty desperate at this point. "Oh, what's this? You're almost there? Well, I suppose it was a bit too much to expect you to have good stamina, but I can't have you getting my kimono dirty, now can I? That wouldn't be appropriate at all." she teased him, letting him go to stand off to the side, stroking him with his foot.

"Mnnhh-m-" Viral whined again, louder and more desperate this time as Adiane stroked him, the nails on her other hand roughly pinching one of his nipples after she left crescent shaped marks on his thigh. When he finished, she moved away, hastily gathering her skirt to one side to avoid getting it dirty, ignoring him for the few seconds that he stroked himself to ride all the way through his orgasm.

Adiane looked down, glad her kimono hadn't gotten dirty, and thoroughly enjoying the look on Viral's face as a low moan vibrated in his throat when she stepped on his cock with much less force than she could have, toying with him for just a moment. "I suppose you weren't too much of a disappointment after all, Viral." she told him, stroking the side of his face and pushing some of his hair out of the way before she tossed his clothes back at him. "I have to be going now, but perhaps if you don't fuck up anything while I'm gone, I'll reward you for entertaining me so well." she informed him as she closed her kimono back up and put her corset and shoes back on. Did she-no, it was just his eyes playing with him, he thought once he steadied his breathing.

"In the meantime, I'll see you later. Try not to make a mess of things while I'm gone." Adiane told him before opening the door and walking out.

"Certainly, I won't disappoint you, ma'am." he said before she left, slamming the door behind her.

Viral plopped back in his bed, thoroughly exhausted. Before sleep had the chance to overtake him, he happened to glance down in front of his bed and noticed that there was a pair of red underwear there that most certainly hadn't been there before.

Adiane really was one unusual boss, he thought. Of all the bosses he could have had, he couldn't help but wonder if it was really such a bad thing that fate led him to be under her command.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when it's big horny hours and also big feral hours.


End file.
